The Ultimate Gesture
by spacemonkey67
Summary: Sam and Jack met before the Stargate program when Sam's father asks Jack for a favor.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Ultimate Gesture

Author: spacemonkey67

Pairing: Sam/Jack

Rating: PG-13 for mild language

Summary: Just a fic about Sam and Jack meeting when they were younger.

Spoilers: None

Disclosure: I don't own stargate and with my mind I don't think anyone would want me to.

Genre: Angst/Romance

Authors Note: **I've had this idea for a while. This fic will mostly be set in the past, but will eventually lead back to the present. It won't make complete sense, as they obviously didn't know each until the pilot episode, but bear with me. I had to change the ages as I think it is too much of an age gap when they are this young. So O'Neill is now 10 years younger! I myself wouldn't mind a younger O'Neill, so I hope no one else does. ** Please Review!

1984

Jack O'Neill was sitting at a bar with his best friend Charlie Kawalsky. They decided to go to the bar after a particularly rough day. They were testing an F-16 Fighter Falcon that their base had just received. It was a top of the line plane and required the best pilots on the base. Things were going smoothly; they reached the max speed at mach 2.05 without problems. When the test was over they were to land at an open air strip. The landing gear failed to initialize properly and they ended up hitting the ground. They somehow managed to prevent the plane from tipping, and neither was injured except for a few cuts and bruises. Their commanding officer gave them both a night off and they decided to come here.

Kawalsky was up at the bar flirting with one of the waitresses, while O'Neill stayed at their table. Normally he was right next to Kawalsky, but tonight something else caught his attention. Jack had spent the last 30 minutes watching a tall blonde, drink some beer and talk with her friends. Jack was not a shy person by any means, but tonight he was having trouble even approaching this woman.

Jack's observation of the blonde was soon interrupted by Kawalsky. "Hey Jack, I'm gonna take this lady home, see you back at the base." Charlie told him while pointing to the waitress hanging off his arm.

"Yeah, no problem" Jack told him. Jack decided that he didn't like being shy and headed over to the blondes table. "Wanna dance?" he asked.

The girl looked up at him and smiled. She simply nodded her head and then walked with him towards the dance floor. Jack put both his hands on her hips and hers went instantly around his neck. "I don't think I've seen you in here before" he told her. He then laughed at his very clichéd movie line.

"Just moved here about a month ago. Haven't gotten out much" she replied. Her words were very slurred and Jack was having a hard time understanding her.

They both swayed to the music slowly until Jack was finding it harder to keep her standing up straight. She was passing out in his arms. "How about I take you home?" he asked. He didn't want this to end. He hadn't even learned her name yet, but he knew that she wouldn't be awake much longer and he wanted her to be home safely.

She just nodded into his shoulder and tried her best to walk in a straight line. He was still holding her, his right hand across her waist as they walked out of the bar. He was trying to help her stand as they headed towards his truck. He didn't know if she drove here, but she definitely wasn't driving away from here.

He put her in the passenger seat and then headed to the drivers side. Once he was in, he turned to her and asked, "Where to?"

The girl told him where she lived and then soon passed out. It was a short drive and O'Neill pulled up to a fairly large house, very close to the base. He hopped out of his truck and went to the passenger door. He tried to wake the girl up, but it looked like that would not be happening anytime soon. Instead, he lifted her easily into his arms and headed towards the house. When he reached the door, he noticed there were some lights on in the house and decided to knock.

The man that opened the door startled Jack to the point of almost dropping the girl in his arms. "Colonel Carter Sir!" He exclaimed, trying his best to stand at attention with an extra 125 pounds in his arms.

The Colonel glared at Jack. "What the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter?" the man yelled.

Jack felt the girl stir in his arms, but she did not wake. "I'm sorry sir… I was at the bar and noticed that she wasn't able to get home…and I offered a ride" Jack stammered.

"Put her on the couch and go into the kitchen" the Colonel told him sternly. Jack walked by and noticed the couch immediately. Once he felt she was comfortable he headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry sir, I had no idea she was your daughter." Jack tried explaining.

"Just who the hell are you?" asked the Colonel.

"Captain Jack O'Neill" Jack said, standing at attention and giving off a sharp salute.

The Colonel returned the salute and then looked at him oddly. "O'Neill…where have I heard that before? You're one of the Captains that flew the F-16 today and hit the ground." He stated.

"Yes sir" was all he would say.

The Colonel had read this mans record. He was one of the best pilots this country has ever seen. Sure he had a few minor records for insubordination, but he was a damn fine soldier. Colonel Miller, the base commander, had said nothing but good things about this Captain since the day he was transferred to the base. He was looking forward to meeting this man, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that, especially after having just been with his intoxicated daughter. "You said she was at the bar?" he asked O'Neill.

"Yes sir" came Jack's short reply.

"Thank you for bringing her home safely Captain." The Colonel said. He would deal with his daughter in the morning.

"Yes sir" replied Jack, as he was already retreating to the door.

After leaving the Carter residence Jack ran towards his jeep. _Good going O'Neill, fall for you CO's daughter_. Once he was in his vehicle he started the engine and went as quickly as he could back towards the base.

The next day Jack woke up, fearing having to go to work. Colonel Carter didn't look too mad at him, but you never know. "Kawalsky, get your ass out of bed." Jack yelled into Charlie's ear.

Kawalsky jumped off the top of their shared bunk and started to stand at attention until he realised who just yelled. "What the hell Jack!" Kawalsky yelled back.

"Come on, you slept in. We have 30 minutes before we have to report in for duty" Jack explained. Although 30 minutes seemed like a long time, they were Air Force officers and they had to make there beds and such accordingly.

"You will not believe what happened to me after you left last night" Jack started as they were both getting on their uniform. "Do you remember that blonde that I was watching last night?" he asked.

"That one that you were too scared to go and talk to?" Kawalsky teased. "Yeah I remember. You finally go talk to her?"

"Yeah, but she was pretty drunk by the time I did. I ended dancing with her once and then she pretty much passed out. I decided to take her home, but here's the best part, guess who is her father"

"I don't know Jack, the tooth fairy" Charlie asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Colonel Carter" Jack told him, ignoring his comment.

"_The_ Colonel Carter?" Kawalsky asked. When O'Neill nodded Kawalsky laughed and said "Man you screwed up last night."

"Tell me about it" Jack said. He then looked down at his watch. "We better get going or we'll be late."

The next few days went by like nothing happened that night. He did what he was told like a good little soldier, and he and Kawalsky managed to keep all the planes intact. Jack was just finally getting over what happened that night when a Lieutenant approached the table. Jack was just finishing his lunch with Kawalsky and was dreading what the Lieutenant would say.

"Captain O'Neill?" the man asked.

"Yeah" Jack replied.

"Colonel Carter would like to see you in his office as soon as possible sir." The Lieutenant told him.

"Thank you; tell him I'll be there right away." Jack told the Lieutenant. The man just nodded and walked away.

"Oh Crap" Jack mumbled into table after banging his head against it a couple of times.

"Relax Jack, maybe he just wants to give you his blessing to marry his daughter." Kawalsky told him grinning.

"Shut the hell up Charlie!" said Jack as he threw the rest of his sandwich at him, hitting him square in the chest.

Charlie just laughed and put the sandwich on is tray. Jack got up and summoned all of his courage just to go see the man. "Good luck O'Neill" Kawalsky yelled at Jack's retreating form.

Jack resisted the urge to finger the man and headed towards the Colonels office. He met the Lieutenant that had summoned him here at the Lieutenants desk. "He's expecting you sir" the man told him.

O'Neill just nodded his thanks and headed towards the Colonels door.

**What do you guys think? I have this mostly planned out, but I am open to suggestions. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad at least some of you are enjoying it so far. I just have to mention that the clothes they are wearing in this chapter do not coincide with the year. I'm a little young to have worn what they wore in the 80's, but I'm too embarrassed to even put that in my fic. I just can't picture Sam with a shaved head or spiked hair and tie. Anyway…on with the fic.**

O'Neill hit the door with three short taps and waited patiently for a response. A short "Come" was the reply.

He walked into the small office and stood quickly at attention while saluting the Colonel. "Captain O'Neill reporting as ordered sir."

Colonel Carter returned the salute and then gestured towards a chair. "Take a seat Captain."

Jack walked over towards the chair and sat down rigidly. He was still extremely worried about why the Colonel had summoned him. Jack did a quick sweep of the office with his eyes, making sure that there weren't any hidden traps that the Colonel had set up for him. After realizing he was overreacting, his eyes settled back on that of the Colonel.

"I've been watching you for the last couple of days Captain. Other than a few too many sarcastic comments, you have performed very well as an Air Force offer." The Colonel began.

"Thank you sir" was O'Neill's response.

The Colonel nodded and then continued. "I have requested from Colonel Miller that I use you to perform a special assignment for me and he has granted my request."

"What kind of assignment sir?" Jack asked.

"I have been ordered to go to Nevada for the next 14 days to oversee a project there. As you are aware, my daughter is at a rebellious stage and I need someone to look after her." The Colonel told him.

"As in a babysitter sir?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I don't want her to know that I sent you. She will just rebel against you if she knows your intentions. Basically I want you to go under cover. She will recognize you from the other night and I thought that it would be easier to watch her if you became a friend. The reason I am asking you to do this is because I know that as an Air Force officer you will follow my orders and your intentions will be completely honorable."

"Sir, with all due respect I don't think that I should" Jack tried to explain but he Colonel cut him off.

"With all due respect means that you will not question my orders."

"Yes sir." Jack replied.

"Good. I am leaving today at 1400. My daughter is working at the diner on the corner of Midnight and 3rd. She gets off work at 2000 and I expect you to be there when she does." The Colonel said.

"What do I do then?" Jack asked. He wished the Colonel would just yell at him and assign him to toilet cleaning duties for a month instead of this special assignment.

"I'll leave that up to you. Take her to a movie or something" said the Colonel. "As friends" he added as an afterthought.

"Yes sir" Jack replied solemnly.

"Dismissed" the Colonel said. Jack stood up, saluted and then walked towards the door. He was resigned to his fate, but he knew that it was going to be an unforgettable 2 weeks. "Oh and Captain?" the Colonel asked.

"Yes sir?" replied Jack.

"I expect nightly updates on what my daughter has been doing" the Colonel told him.

"Yes sir" Jack replied as he reached the door and left.

123456

Jack was hiding in his room. He knew that he had to follow the Colonels orders, but he was procrastinating as long as he could. It was now 1900 and he was getting ready to leave when Kawalsky came in.

"Toilets or garbage?" Kawalsky asked as soon as he saw the look on Jack's face.

"Worse. I'll tell you about it later." Jack told him as he headed towards the door. Kawalsky just shrugged and gave a slight wave to Jack's departing form.

123456

Jack pulled up to the small diner and hopped out of his truck. He opened the door to the restaurant and saw a diner full of people_. Must be good food_. He watched as a waitress in a miniskirt and a tight shirt walk by. _Or it could be the service._

Jack saw a small empty booth in the corner of the restaurant and sat down. He took off his leather jacket leaving him in a pair of dark jeans and black T-shirt. He waited for a few minutes until a waitress came to his table. She was tall, blonde, and definitely the same woman he met the other night. She placed a menu on the table and asked, "What can I get you to drink?"

"A beer would be great" he asked, giving her a small smile.

"Okay, I'll be right back" she told him smiling back.

He opened the menu and skimmed through it. He wasn't thinking about what to eat, but about what he was going to do tonight. He was mostly worried about getting her to hang out with him tonight. Then it hit him. _She? _He didn't even know her name.

He was broken out of his musings by the waitresses return. "There you go" she said as she placed a frosty mug of beer on the table. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Pie, I would like a piece of apple pie" he told her, trying to procrastinate once again.

"Coming right up" she said.

She returned with the pie quickly and he soon devoured it. When the waitress came to take his plate he knew that he had to say something. "Were you at Ricky's Pub on Wednesday?" he asked.

The waitress blushed slightly turned her head away as to hide it. _She does remember me. _She gave a slight nod and reached for his plate.

"I'm Jack" he told her and grabbed her hand. He thought about kissing the back of her hand, but he hated the idea of it being too much of a cliché.

"Sam" the woman told her.

"Hi Sam. Look…I'm going to Pratt's in a few minutes. It's a club downtown, and was wondering if you would like to accompany me?" he asked in a friendly tone.

Sam looked like she was about to decline his invitation, but soon nodded her head. "I'm off in 15, if you can wait."

"Not a problem" Jack told her and he drank the rest of his beer.

Sam was soon changed into a pair of low-cut jeans and a tight blue T-shirt. She found Jack still sitting at the table and approached him "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yup" he said. He stood up, put his jacket on and headed back out of the diner_. Part one accomplished._

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed thus far and I have changed my summary slightly thanks to Kat's advice. I have tried to read over this chapter to see if there were any grammar mistakes, but I ask that if I missed any, bear with me. I was never very good at English.**

"Is this your truck?" Sam asked as they approached an old, beat-up Ford pick-up.

"Yeah, I know it's not much, but it gets the job done." Jack told her.

"Cool," was all Sam would say as she hopped into the passenger seat.

The ride to the club was done in relative silence. Jack was berating his plan. Getting someone intoxicated was not the best plan of action when dealing with a superior's daughter. Sam too was occupied with her thoughts. She was wondering why someone as good looking as Jack was taking her to a club.

When they reached the club, both jumped out of the vehicle and headed towards the club. Jack was a regular to this club and the bouncer let them both in without question. "Can I get you something to drink?" Jack asked politely as they sat down at a table.

"A beer would be great" Sam told him.

_I like her taste._ Jack went to the bar and ordered two beers and then returned to their table. They both were sitting quietly drinking their beers until Sam spoke. "Want to dance?"

"Uh…I don't think I should." He told her.

"You wanted to dance last time" she said. She looked somewhat put out by his refusal.

_That was before I knew you were a Colonel's daughter_. "I had a lot more to drink that night" Jack told her. He really wasn't one for dancing. The only reason he did it was because it was the easiest way to get a girl in your arms.

"Then you should have another beer" she told him.

Noticing hers was empty as well; Jack got up and bought another beer. He came back and gave it to her silently telling himself not to buy her any more. "Where's yours?" she asked.

"I'm driving, can't drink too much" he told her. _And I have to keep a clear head._

They sat in the club and talked. Well, Sam talked and Jack listened. "My father is so over-protective of me. I mean he scares every guy that has ever showed any interest in me. I mean, I've only ever kissed a guy once, and that was over a year ago. You have no idea what it's like" Sam told Jack. Her words were slightly slurred and it was obvious that she had more than enough to drink.

"Why is everyone so afraid of your father?" he asked. He was trying to get her to tell him that her father was a colonel. He thought that he could use that as an excuse to just "be friends."

"Cause he threatens to kill them all," Sam told him. _Guess she's not going to tell me._

Jack looked at his watch and realized that it was getting close to 2 in the morning. "I think it's time to leave" he told her.

Sam nodded somewhat reluctantly and they headed towards his truck. They were on the highway back to Sam's house when he could feel the drive shaft go from under his truck. "Shit!" Jack exclaimed.

He managed to get the truck off to the side of the road, but it was obvious that they would not be riding in it any time soon.

Sam took the liberty of going onto the side of the road and sticking her thumb out. "What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Getting us a ride" Sam said as a car pulled up beside her.

Jack ran over to her and stopped her before she got in. "It's 2 in the morning. Who knows what kind of creeps are driving around." He told her.

"I guess we'll see" Sam said. She then got in the back of the car before he could stop her. "Well, are you coming?"

Jack muttered to himself about the cruelty of the universe and hopped in beside her.

"Where are you kids heading?" an elderly man asked from the drivers seat.

"Mine Lake" Sam told him.

"No we aren't" Jack said looking at Sam.

"We are now" Sam told him matter-of-factly.

"I live about 1 mile from there. You guys will have to walk the rest of the way though," the man said.

"That's fine" Sam said.

When they reached the man's house they both got out and thanked the man. Jack realized that he needed to phone the Colonel and was contemplating whether he should tonight, given the time. Jack decided against it and that he would call in the morning. Sam started to head in the direction of the lake and Jack had no choice but to follow.

When they reached the lake Jack just had to ask, "Why did you want to come here."

"I wanted to go swimming" she told him.

"I don't think that is such a good idea" Jack said.

"Then don't go" Sam told him.

She started to strip off her shirt before Jack could react. As soon as he realized what she was doing he turned around and looked at the ground. When he couldn't here the rustling of clothes anymore he risked a look over his shoulder. She was standing there in a black bra and underwear staring at him.

As soon as she saw him looking she reached behind her and unclipped the back of her bra. When it fell off her shoulders Jack closed his eyes and turned back around. _Wow! NO! Don't Look! Don't Think!_

"Watcha doin?" Jack asked.

"Going skinny dipping" she said plainly.

"Why?"

"I've never done it before" she said. Jack then heard some splashing followed by a scream. He turned around instantly and started running towards the water. After he reached her he realized it was a squeal of glee rather than panic.

Jack was now completely drenched and he was not a happy camper. He turned around instantly and started walking back towards the shore, but not before he took a quick look over Sam's nude body.

Sam could here Jack's complaints as he reached the shore. "Oh, come on, it's your fault that you kept your clothes on." Sam told him as he followed him out of the water.

Jack refused to say anything or even look at Sam. He just stripped down to his briefs and started to hang his clothes up to dry. Sam started pulling on her clothes while she was admiring Jack's body. His underwear was tight, leaving no room for the imagination and his body was nicely toned.

"I guess we're sleeping here tonight. There is no way we can find a ride out of here at this hour." Jack said as he stretched himself fully on the sand, getting ready to go to sleep. Sam agreed and lay down next to him. Jack looked over at her position and moved away from her leaving a good two feet between them. Sam sighed and rolled over so she wasn't facing him.

**I should have the next update within a few days, but then there will be a wait on chapter 5. I am going away for a week and there is no way I can access a computer. I hope you enjoyed and please review!**

Englemyer-I was wondering when someone was going to point that out. I saw that movie a few months ago and thought that it would make a great fic. I hope you enjoy my Sam and Jack take to it though!

**As one of my reviewers pointed out, this story is somewhat based on the movie Chasing Liberty. If you have seen this movie than you will definitely recognize some of my scenes. Some will be completely mine though. Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**As redundant as this sounds Thanks For All The Reviews! Also, I have gotten a few questions of how old Sam is in this fic. It will be revealed in this chapter.**

Jack woke the next morning with a feeling of unease. He had yet to open his eyes, but he knew he would not like what he saw when he did. He slowly opened his left eye and the first thing he saw was yellow. After a few seconds he realized that it was not yellow that he had been seeing, but Sam's very blonde hair.

It took a few moments for the reality of the situation to sink in. Cuddled snuggly in his arms was the almost naked form of his superior's daughter. Jack immediately tried to remove the woman's head from his chest but soon realized her arm was wrapped around his stomach as well. He wanted to get up without waking Sam, but it didn't look like he had a choice.

Jack slowly shook Sam's shoulder, but that only resulted in her tightening her grip on him. He tried to move away, but her grip on him was to strong. He finally decided another course of action. He slowly stood up and lifted her with him. He then walked the short distance to the lake. He stopped when the water reached just above his knees. _Works just like a cold shower. _He then lowered Sam's lower half into the water. As soon as her feet hit she screamed and released her hold on Jack. Sam squirmed in his arms, causing him to lose his balance. Soon both of them were drenched once again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sam yelled at him.

"Cold water, it's the way my friend Kawalsky always woke me up when I had too much to drink." He responded.

It seemed as thought Sam's body had yet to respond to the effects of the night before until Jack had reminded her. She groaned and put a hand up to cover her face. "I don't feel so good." She suddenly exclaimed. She ran out of the water and onto the beach. She fell to her hand and knees and soon relived her stomach of the alcohol from the night before.

_It that doesn't turn me off, I don't know what will. _"If I had known that you were that cheap of a drunk, I wouldn't have got you that second beer." Jack told her. He was trying hard not to look at a certain part of her anatomy that was being presented to him in her current bent over position.

Sam just ignored him and walked back over to the water. She scrubbed her face vigorously and then rinsed her mouth out as best as she could.

Meanwhile Jack had walked over to the tree where he hung his clothes to dry the night before and started to get dressed. Sam soon followed his example. Wearing just her underwear seemed a lot more appealing the night before.

Jack walked over to a now fully clothed Sam and stuck his hands into his jeans pocket. When he pulled it back out again he had something in his hand. "Tic Tac?" he asked.

Sam glared at him and grabbed the container from his hand. She stuffed 5 in her mouth and pocketed the container into her own jeans.

"It's a good three miles hike to the highway. From there I guess we'll have to hitchhike again." Jack said.

Sam just walked by him towards the trail_. I guess being dumped in the water was not her idea of fun._

"Hey, wait up!" Jack exclaimed to Sam's retreating form.

They walked in silence until they reached the highway. Sam was just too pissed at Jack to say anything and Jack, well, he just didn't know what to say.

It was around 10 in the morning when they finally reached the highway and it was fairly deserted. After about 10 minutes of standing at the side of the road without successfully getting a ride Jack decided to break the silence between the two of them. "Role up your pants a little bit and stick out your leg" he told her.

Sam hid a quick smile and then glared at Jack. "Why don't you stick your leg out and see if you can get us a ride."

Jack made and exaggerated gesture of moving the position of his leg so that his knee was bent and only his toes were touching the ground. He then pretended to flick his hair and bat his eyelashes. After only a few seconds Jack decided he couldn't take anymore and returned back to his normal stance. "I got nothing, your turn."

After Sam finally lifted her chin so her mouth was closed, she stifled a laugh. Jack was looking at her expectantly when a car pulled up beside them. "Where are you kids headed?" the middle-aged man asked.

"Joey's Diner, it's on the corner of Midnight and 3rd." Sam told the man eagerly.

"That's not too far from where I'm headed. Hop in."

They jumped into the back seat and were soon going back to the place where Sam worked.

After thanking the man for the ride Sam went into the diner saying that she needed to do a few things here and it shouldn't take to long. Jack decided to take the opportunity to call the Colonel. He went to the nearest payphone and dialed the number the Colonel had left him.

After about 5 minutes of security clearances and call transfers, Jack finally managed to talk to the Colonel.

"Colonel Carter"

"Yes sir, this is Captain O'Neill"

"I've been waiting for your call Captain" said the Colonel in the tone that all superior officers have mastered in order to intimidate their subordinates.

"Yes sir, and I'm sorry, but we ended up going to a lake where there was no phone in which to contact you." Jack told him gracefully.

"I'll accept that excuse this time, but don't make a habit of this Captain."

"Of course not sir."

"Anything else you would like to tell me?" the Colonel questioned.

"No sir" Jack told him.

"Alright Captain, just remember, your future is in my hands." The Colonel told him smoothly.

"Yes sir" _I did not just whimper._

"Oh and Captain, there is one thing I think you should know if you are to continue this assignment."

"Sir?"

"Sam's only 19."

"What?" Jack asked almost yelling into the phone.

**I just wanted to say how sorry I am that this chapter took so long to update. I hate it went a writer says that they will update shortly and then they don't. I promised myself that I wouldn't do that to you people, but I actually have a legitimate excuse. As a few of you are aware, I am an extreme mountain biker. Just over a week ago my arm was removed from its sling and I was able to ride again. Sadly, the first race I entered I was hit from behind and crashed once again. This time I ended up breaking two of my ribs. I know this doesn't seem like a very good excuse not to write, but it is extremely painful to sit at a computer for more than five minutes, so once again I am SORRY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**There seems to be a little bit of confusion still about age and legality. Sam is 19 in this story and in Canada (where I live) this is legal age, but we are all aware that Stargate is based on the United States military. Although I am not sure if this is true for everywhere in the U.S. but in most states the minimum drinking age is 21. I just thought I should clear this up before I continue on with the next chapter.**

_Previously_

"_Oh and Captain, there is one thing I think you should know if you are to continue this assignment." _

"Sir?"

"_Sam's only 19."_

"_What?" Jack asked almost yelling into the phone._

Chapter 5

Jack was able to finish the conversation with the Colonel before banging his head on the phone a few times. After Jack's surprised statement after the Colonel told Jack how old Sam was, Jack knew it would be useless to hide the fact that he had bought his daughter a couple of beers. There had been plenty of yelling, but Jack was beginning to believe it was just for show. The Colonel would have to know that his daughter would do something like this and that's why he warned O'Neill. However, Jack was not going to let this mistake happen again.

Jack then called the impound yard where he was sure his truck would have ended up last night. There was a $250 fine that Jack would need to pay before he could get his truck back. _That truck isn't even worth $250._

After he had finished his calls, Jack decided to go in and check on Sam. When he walked through the front door of the diner he noticed Sam right away. The man who Jack assumed was her boss, was handing her a piece of paper and was saying something to her that Jack couldn't here. Sam then smiled and walked over to Jack.

"Do you have to work tonight?" he asked in a casual tone.

"Nope" was all she said.

"Umm…O.K. Can I call you a cab so you can go home?"

"No thanks. I have other ideas."

"Oh really?" Jack asked. He tried to sound interested, but all he wanted her to do was go home and do nothing. Babysitting was a lot easier that way.

"What about you? Do you have work to do?" she asked him casually.

"Not for awhile. I'm kind of between jobs right now." he lied.

"Great! If you want, you can join me" she told him excitedly.

"Join you where?" he asked, trying to hide his worry.

"Vegas" she stated.

"Umm…what?"

Sam started to giggle at his shocked expression. "Las Vegas? I've never been there." She told him.

"Well I have and it isn't as great as everyone says it is." _Especially if you are only 19._

"You don't have to come then," She stated. Sam walked right past Jack and out the diner.

By the time Jack finished cursing in his head at the trouble he was going to be in; Sam had already hailed a cab. Jack ran out of the diner and towards Sam. "On the other hand, I am a huge Siegfried and Roy fan."

Sam just smiled shyly to herself and got in the cab. "Do you need to stop and pick up a few things before we go?"

_I would love a shower and a change of clothes, but I don't think she would be too happy if I told her I lived at the same base her Dad worked at_. "Nope, spontaneous road trips mean there is no time to pack." He told her with a smile.

"Okay then, I won't stop either." She said to Jack and then turned to the cab driver. "The bus depot please."

* * *

Within an hour they had both purchased their tickets and were sitting on a bus to Las Vegas. "Aren't you going to miss work?" Jack asked, mildly curious.

"No actually, I just quit."

"You quit?"

"Yeah, I was only going to work there a few more weeks until basic training started. It's not that big of a deal."

_Maybe not to you, but your dad is going to kill me_. "So, you are joining the army or something?"

"Or something. I've had this dream since I was a little girl and the best way for me to achieve it is through the Air Force." She told him cryptically.

"What kind of dream?"

"You don't want to know."

"Sure I do" he said smiling. _What else are we supposed to talk about? It has nothing to do with me learning more about you. Nope, not a thing._

"I've always wanted to be an astronaut" she told him shyly.

"Big dream"

"Yeah" she replied quietly.

They both talked for another 45 minutes, but soon were both asleep. The night before had been tiring and there was little doubt that tonight would be as well.

Jack was the first to wake. He felt a pressure on his should and looked over to see Sam's head resting comfortably on it. Jack grinned and took a look at his surroundings. Most of the people on the bus were different then when he fell asleep because of the numerous stops they had made. Jack saw a young lady across the isle from him and leaned over a bit to talk to her.

"Sorry to bother miss, but would you happen to know how far we are from Las Vegas?" This was Jack's adult version of _are we there yet_?

"Vegas is about 75 miles that way" the woman told him bemused. She was pointing towards the back of the bus.

"We passed it?" Jack asked shocked. When the woman nodded Jack leaned back into his seat and grabbed Sam's should. "Come on Sam, wake up."

Sam lifted her head begrudgingly and looked at him. "Are we there?" she asked.

"There and gone." He told her.

"What?"

"Apparently we slept through our stop."

"Shit" she said.

"My sentiments exactly" he told her.

They waited until the buses next stop and they both got off. They walked into the only building visible in the small town, a general store. Jack walked up to clerk and asked where the nearest bus depot was. The clerk gave him the same look the lady on the bus did and said "25 miles either direction."

**Please review and tell me what you think. Any ideas on what trouble these two can get in?**


	6. Chapter 6

BookWorm37-Okay, I get which 'legal age' you were talking about now and YES I made sure that she would be at least 18. Can't have too much trouble in that department for our poor Jack.

Chapter 6

Jack just let his head fall, barely restraining himself from banging it on the counter. He turned to Sam and saw the disappointed look on her face_. Guess she really wanted to go to Vegas._

"So…what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Grab some supplies I guess" Jack told her.

They wandered around the store and gathered a few camping supplies. The store was fairly small, so they couldn't get much.

Once they had grabbed all their supplies they started heading back in the direction they came from. The store clerk had given them instructions on how to get to the next city quicker by a trail and even gave them a discount on some of their supplies.

They walked until it started to get dark. They set up camp on a small flat piece of terrain hidden in the bushes and not far from a river. Calling where they were staying a camp was being generous. They decided against buying a small tent because neither of them had much money. They had bought 2 blankets, a flashlight and some canned food.

Once one of the blankets was set out, Sam sat comfortably on it while Jack made a fire. He managed to light one quickly and had started heating up the food they had bought. Jack managed to do this so efficiently Sam couldn't help but ask, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I was a boy scout for almost six years" Jack told her. _Actually it was six days before they kicked me out._

"Then I guess I am lucky that you decided to come along" Sam said.

"I guess so," Jack told her smiling.

Once he was done he handed Sam a can of soup and kept one for himself. He sat himself fairly close beside her and started eating. Sam soon shuffled over so she was practically pressed up against him. Jack had left his coat in his truck and was now wishing he hadn't. He put his arm around Sam's shoulders and her head went instantly to his shoulder. _For warmth only,_ he told himself.

When they were both done eating there was little to do but talk. "I don't really know anything about you Jack" Sam started.

"Not a lot to know" Jack told her.

"There's just something about you that makes you appealing" Sam told him boldly.

"Don't know why, I'm really not that interesting" he replied. _Just let it go. I don't talk about myself, ever._

"You know about me, I just want to know more about you" she told him indulgently.

"You offered that information freely, I didn't ask" he almost yelled at her. _Why won't you just let it go!_

"Fine!" she shouted. Sam shifted away from Jack and lay down fully on the blanket. They had come to the conclusion earlier that they would use one blanket to cover the ground and the other to keep them warm. Jack was not too happy about this agreement, more accurately, he was too happy about it. He really didn't want to have to deal with resisting Sam all night, but felt this would keep them the warmest.

Sam had stripped herself of her jeans and had settled herself comfortably under the blanket. Jack decided that he should as well and he soon joined Sam under the blanket in his briefs and shirt.

They both laid there quietly and stared at the clear sky. They were fairly far away from any city so there was no light pollution. Jack decided that he really didn't like Sam mad at him so he tried to talk to her. "So if you want to be an astronaut, you probably know a lot about stars huh?"

"I guess"

"Care to share some of your infinite wisdom?" That seemed to lighten the tension around them and Sam dove deeply into the topic. Although Jack was fairly knowledgeable about stars, what Sam was saying confused the hell out of him. If it was anyone else using such big words he would have shut them up, but Jack liked listening to Sam, especially when she was so excited.

Somehow during the conversation Sam's head managed to settle on his shoulder and her arm went around his chest. One of his arms had managed to wrap around Sam's waist as well. After the days events finally caught up to them, they both fell asleep, still cuddled together.

* * *

The hiking they did the next day was made in relative silence. Jack was never one for uncomfortable silences and said, "Jonathan O'Neill"

"What?" Sam asked.

"You wanted to know more about me. That's my name. Jonathan O'Neill"

Sam smiled contently at his admission and asked, "Care to elaborate?"

"I'm 24 and I grew up in northern Minnesota with my mother" he told her.

"What happened to your dad?" she asked.

"My dad was a Major in the Air Force. He loved his job so much that he was hardly ever home. Of course my mom hated it and kept waiting for him to make the ultimate gesture."

"Ultimate gesture?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you know the whole cliché. Quit your job to prove that you love your family more than you love your work. When he couldn't do it, they got a divorce. One day he died in a crash while testing a new fighter plane. I was 10 years old." _Where the hell did that come from? You were supposed to tell her enough to get her off your back, not tell her your whole life story._

"I'm sorry to here that" she told him quietly.

"It happens" he said nonchalantly.

"I guess we have something in common" she told him.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Although my mother didn't give my dad an ultimatum, she did sometimes resent his job. She was killed in a car accident about five years ago because my dad was stuck at work."

Jack didn't know what to say to Sam. He didn't want to tell her that he was sorry because he was sure that she had heard that enough. Instead he saw the tears well up in her eyes and asked her, "Come here." She easily went into his arms and he held her in a comforting hug.

When the hug ended Sam pulled out of his embrace and looked him in the eyes and said, "Thank you"

"What for?" he asked.

"Telling me about you." _Being here for me_ she added silently.

"Of course" he told her meaningfully.

* * *

I just wanted to say thanks to all of you faithful readers out there who have gotten this far. I was just wondering what some of you would think if I brought Daniel into this story for a few chapters. Tell me if you think I should or if I should just keep it Sam and Jack.

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chap!

As always any suggestions are greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so proud of myself. I am actually updating this thing as fast as I had wanted! Yeah!

Thanks for all of the input on whether or not to throw Daniel into the mix. Half of you want him and the other half don't so as you can see, I have a bit of a dilemma. I decided to try him for this chapter to satisfy some of your Daniel cravings, but he won't be in here much. If some of you like him in this story I might bring him back for another short part later on, but if not, I'll stick strictly to Sam and Jack.

Thanks for all of the reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

They finally got to the next town early in the afternoon and had purchased their tickets to Vegas. Neither were very talkative during the hike and they had fallen into an uncomfortable silence.

When they boarded the bus they sat at the very back across the isle from a young man about 20. He had long shaggy hair and big round glasses that he kept pushing back onto his nose with his index finger. He wore brown slacks, with a tan checkered shirt. Over the shirt was a brown jacket with black elbow patches.

"That looks like the same suit by Dad got married in" Jack told Sam while pointing to the other man.

Sam just hit him playfully on the arm and extended her hand to the man. "Hi, I'm Sam Carter."

The man put down the very large book he was reading and shook her hand awkwardly. "Daniel Jackson." Daniel then looked expectantly at Jack.

"Jack O'Neill" he stated while leaning over Sam so he could shake the young man's hand.

"So why are you going to Las Vegas?" Daniel asked.

"We're eloping" Jack told him while putting his arm around Sam's shoulders. _I wonder what the Colonel would think about that._

"Umm…wow, I didn't think people actually did that. Congratulations."

"He's kidding Daniel." Sam said. "We just came to have a little fun."

"I hope you guys have a good time then." Daniel said smiling.

"How about you Daniel. Why are you going?" Sam asked politely.

"I'm a guest speaker at an archeological conference that's being held there tomorrow."

"Really, what is the conference about?" _She can't seriously be interested in talking about that, can she?_

"I specialize in ancient cultures or more specifically, Egyptology. It's really quite fascinating once you get into it. The pyramids are amazing structures considering how advanced people were…"

Jack got bored of the conversation quickly and turned around to stare at the back of the seat. Sam was quite the opposite of Jack. She engrossed herself fully in the conversation, especially when Daniel mentioned one of his theories that he was researching. It was something to do with aliens and pyramids and Sam was analyzing the possibilities.

The bus ride was over all too soon for Daniel and Sam, but not soon enough for Jack. _How come no one ever seems to talk about hockey?_

When they got off the bus Jack told Sam that he needed to make a phone call. Sam just nodded her head and continued her conversation with Daniel.

Jack reached the nearest payphone and called the Colonel. The Colonel had mentioned at the end of their last conversation that nightly updates were not necessary, but he would like frequent phone calls. "Colonel Carter"

"Captain O'Neill calling sir"

"Where the hell are you?" the man yelled.

"I'm sorry sir?" Jack asked. _He can not know that we are here. We just got here for crying out loud!_

"I've been calling my house for the last two days straight and haven't got an answer. When I called her work, her boss told me that she quit. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"We've been camping sir. I thought it would be the easiest way to keep her out of trouble, while still enjoying her freedom sir. She quit her job because she wanted the next few weeks to enjoy herself before she enlisted."

"Camping? As in you and her, alone, in the middle of fucking nowhere?"

"There were a few others as well sir." Jack lied.

"So, there was you, my daughter, and other Air Force flyboys like you?" he was still yelling.

"There were other women there too sir." _Dig yourself in deeper Jack._

"So while you were off trying to get laid with these other girls, you left my daughter alone with some flyboys."

"No sir, I promise you that I never left her side."

"I could kill you right now Captain. I'm trusting you and if I here that you are lying to me, I will get you discharged from the Air Force. No…better yet, I will have you scrubbing toilets in Alaska until you quit yourself."

"Yes sir."

Jack was not in a very pleasant mood after his conversation with the Colonel. He walked slowly back to Sam and Daniel, controlling his features before he got back.

"So Sam, ready to go?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, just one second Jack."

Daniel handed her a piece of paper and then said, "Call me if you ever just want to talk."

Sam smiled and gave Daniel a quick hug. "Good luck with you conference Daniel."

After he finished hugging Sam he extended his hand to Jack, "Nice meeting you Jack."

"Likewise Daniel."

When Daniel was far enough away Jack turned to Sam and asked, "Why did he give you his number?"_ I_ _am not jealous. I'm asking on the Colonels behalf._

"Because he is a really sweet guy that I have a lot in common with."

"You can't possibly like him." He said mockingly.

"And why not?" she asked, her anger rising.

"He's a geek." Jack replied.

"I'm a geek" she told him firmly.

"No you're not"

"I'm going to be studying theoretical astrophysics. How does that not make me a geek?" she told him practically yelling.

"You said astronaut, not anything to do with physics. Besides you're a hot geek." _Good one Jack._

"Maybe I think _he's_ a hot geek!"

"No you don't" he told her matter-of-factly.

"Why not? He's smart, tall, and compassionate. Why shouldn't I take the guys number?"

"Because he's not your type."

"And you know my type?"

"Yes and it isn't him! He's more of a brotherly figure."

"Then who is? You?"

"YES!" he exclaimed. "NO! I mean…shit!" Jack put his hand to his forehead_. What the hell did I just do?

* * *

_

I always laughed at what Daniel wore when Stargate first started. He had no fashion sense whatsoever for the first few seasons and I just had to make fun of him a little in this Chap!

As always…REVIEW! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of Daniel.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm glad that most of you seemed to like the last chapter. It was a fun one to write. Sorry this update took a little longer than expected, but it is up!**

Previously…

"_And you know my type?"_

"_Yes and it isn't him!"_

"_Then who is? You?"_

"_YES!" he exclaimed. "NO! I mean…shit!" Jack put his hand to his forehead. What the hell did I just do?_

* * *

Sam stood shocked at Jack's declaration. "So you do like me" she stated rather than asked.

"No, it was…it was a slip of the tongue."

"There has to be some semblance of truth in the statement or you wouldn't have said it."

"I was going off of the cliché that opposites attract. You and I are complete opposites, so it sort of came out. I really didn't mean it." _Not a bad cover Jack._

Sam looked hurt for a few seconds, but looked hard into his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want, but it's true."

Instead of arguing back Sam just turned around and muttered to herself, "We'll see."

* * *

Jack followed closely behind Sam and followed her to another club.

"We came all the way to Vegas so you can go to a club?" Jack asked.

"For tonight. It's getting kind of late."

"We could have stayed at home to do this."

"Then go to a casino or something. I need a drink."

Jack sighed, but followed Sam to the bar. _The worst thing is, I can't get drunk and watch Sam at the same time._

Sam noticed Jack follow her and ordered 2 beers. They went and sat a table in the corner. They were both nursing their beers in silence until Jack remembered something the Colonel had said to him.

"Where'd you get the fake ID Sam?"

"Excuse me?" she asked shocked.

"Oh please, I know you're not 21."

"And how do you know that?"

"It's obvious. You're too new at this drinking stuff" he said while gesturing towards her beer.

"I made it" she finally admitted. "It really isn't that hard. I was tired of my reputation as the geek with no life and thought that when we moved this time, I could start a new reputation."

"Drinking doesn't make you cool." _What are you, her father?  
_

"How old were you the first time you got drunk Jack?" she asked, slightly changing the subject.

"11"

"That young?"

"Yeah, me and a few friends stole a 24 pack from our parents and drank them all one night. Why?"

"I was 19. Last Wednesday was the first time I had ever had a beer."

"Wow! Drink away then. Just don't overdue it huh?"

Sam just smile at his concern and went back to drinking her beer. After they finished their beer Sam stood up and grabbed Jack's hand. "Let's dance."

"I told you, I don't dance" he told her adamantly.

"Fine" She let go of his hand and walked onto the dance floor by herself. It didn't take long for someone to ask her and soon she was dancing with a young man with blonde hair. His hands were all over Sam's body and it took Jack a whole 3 minutes before he decided to interrupt.

When the next song came on, Jack found Sam resting comfortably in his arms. It was a fairly slow song, similar to the one they danced to last week. They were moving in slow circles around the room when Jack noticed a familiar figure sitting at the bar. The man was dressed in casual clothes but Jack had no doubts about the man's identity.

Jack very skillfully moved themselves into the corner of the club where they continued dancing for most of the night. When Sam said that she was done dancing, they headed back to where their table was.

When they were just starting to leave the dance floor, the man Jack was trying to avoid stood up at the bar. Jack did the only thing he could think of and pushed Sam hard into the wall. He put one hand behind Sam's head and the other around her waist.

Sam looked startled for a moment until she realized what he was about to do. She bit her lip nervously and looked him in the eye. Jack looked back to make sure that she didn't have any objects to what he was about to do. When he saw none he lowered his head towards hers until their lips met.

It started off hesitant, their lips would barely meet and then Jack would pull away. He remembered her little experience in this area so he tried to make the kiss as simple as possible. Sam had other ideas and was soon leaning in and kissing him harder. Jack tried to back off a little but he was still a man and could only do so much. He eventually leaned back into the kiss and slowly licked her lips. Sam's lips soon parted to let Jack's tongue enter. After a few minutes Sam gained enough courage to use her tongue as well and the kiss became very passionate.

When Sam felt Jack's obvious arousal to the kiss she pulled back and looked down at Jack's pants. Never having that kind of an effect from a guy before, she was slightly startled. It took Jack a few minutes to clear his mind enough to realize why Sam broke the kiss. Jack pulled back slightly and started apologizing, "Oh Shit Sam! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go that far"

"No…its fine…it just…well…that's never really happened…ummm…I'll meet you outside." She stuttered and walked right past him.

When Sam left, Jack started banging his head against the wall. He seemed to be banging his head on a lot of things these last few days. _Stupid idiot, making out with your CO's daughter and then popping the first boner she's ever seen. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

When certain parts of Jack's anatomy calmed down enough for him to turn around he remembered why he had started kissing Sam in the first place. Jack looked around the bar, but couldn't see Colonel Carter anywhere. Jack just hoped the Colonel thought they were just 2 horny teenagers. After all, he had no idea he and Sam were in Vegas_. Of all the bars in all the world you had to come to this on didn't you Jack? _Came the very movie-like line in his head.

Jack decided that he had given Sam enough time to calm down as well and he headed outside to meet her.

**

* * *

Again sorry for the delay. I had a hard time writing this Chapter for some reason. It's not my favorite, but I hope you guys liked it.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I think I owe everyone an explanation...Life has just sucked this last year, my house burned down and I lost everything. I have been slowly been getting things back to normal. I honestly forgot all about this story and I feel just awful so thats why I would like to complete it. I have completely forgotten where I was going with this, so I won't promise the rest of the story will be up to par with the earlier chapters, but I'm trying. I would really appreciate any feedback at all, because I'm honestly not too sure if I should even continue, Im sure most of you have forgotten all about this one by now.

I just wanted to apologize once again for possibley the longest delay on any chapter ever!

* * *

He opened the door to the back ally and found Sam leaning against the brick wall, arms crossed in front of her and mascara running down her face. When she noticed who it was she wiped under her eyes and wiped the tears off her cheeks in an attempt to tidy herself up.

Jack didn't really know what to say. He had never really had a girl run away from him when he was in such an obvious state of arousal and although he knew why she had done it, he still had no idea what to say to her. He walked up to her awkwardly, hands in his pockets. He stopped a few feet away and after a few minutes of silence he said, "I'm sorry."

"Please don't say anything, I just want to forget this ever happened."

"Okay, sure"

Another few minutes of awkward silence ensued. Jack wasn't one to stand and do nothing for very long so he said, "What now?"

Sam was glad that he didn't pressure her into talking, "I'm really tired, can we just go find a hotel or something?"

"Yeah, sounds good" They walked next to each other in relative silence, both looking around for a hotel in the area. After over an hour of walking they finally came across a motel with vacancy. They walked into the office and up to the front desk.

"Hi, can we get a room with 2 double beds?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry sir, we only have one room available and it only has one double bed."

"Only one room? I guess we don't have much choice, this is the only motel we've seen with vacancy"

"Yes sir, there are dozens of conferences this weekend and almost all motels are completely booked, we had a late cancellation, that's why this room is available."

After the events of the night Jack was really questioning his luck, but he knew that if they wanted a room to sleep in he would have to just deal with it. "We'll take it."

After filling out all of the paperwork and getting the key they headed down towards their room. As soon as they entered the room Sam went straight into the bathroom and Jack started rearranging the room. By the time Sam emerged from the bathroom Jack had set up a make-shift bed on the floor and was already lying down.

Sam walked over to the bed, turned off the light and then laid down. Jack could here rustling sounds and couldn't help wonder what she was doing. After a few minutes Sam stopped moving and all was quiet in the motel room. After about 20 minutes Jack assumed Sam was asleep and his thoughts started to wonder to the nights previous events. He still couldn't believe that he did what he did. He usually had more control than that but there was something about her that he couldn't ignore.

The silence was disrupted once again by Sam's rustling. He rolled onto is back and closed his eyes in an effort to look like he was asleep. He opened them once he felt a hand on his chest. He stared through startled eyes and saw Sam mere inches away from him, body pressed up against him, head dipping down towards his. Before he could react or say anything Sam pressed her lips to his in a hard kiss.

It took a few seconds for him to get over the shock, but he was soon kissing back. Before things got too heated he remembered what had happened earlier and soon pulled his head back. Sam didn't agree with Jack's course of action and she leaned in farther to recapture his lips and once again Jack backed off. As much as he was attracted to this woman, his job was at stake, as well as his life if the Colonel ever found out about any of this.

Just backing away from Sam wasn't proving to be a very useful method of avoidance so he decided to talk. Jack wasn't one for talking through anything so this was a very big deal for him. "Watcha doing?"

Sam just let out a low laugh and once again moved in to kiss him. When he moved his head away again he looked at her with a questioning look. "If you haven't figured out what I'm doing by now you are worse at this than I am."

"Sam we can't do this"

"Why?" She decided to change her tactics and her hands moved under his t-shirt.

"Because…it just…we can't" was all he could say.

"You keep saying that but you haven't once offered a good reason."

Jack couldn't think of anything to say so he just rolled over, his back to where Sam was lying.

"Fuck you Jack," she yelled before she stood up and went back towards the bed.

* * *

Well at least you made it to the bottom of the page...thats usually a good sign! I'm hoping to update this thing as quick as possible. I would say no more than a week between chapters. Review, even if its just to tell me it was horrible. I want to know what everyone thinks! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for all your support! I'm so glad to here that some of you are still reading. And that quite of you are brand new, so you don't hate me for leaving this for so long. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!!**

* * *

Both had very sleepless nights that night and by early morning they were both very eager to leave the hotel room.

They walked the streets of Vegas in silence. Sam was too embarrassed and angry to talk, and Jack just had no idea what to say.

After eating breakfast at a local restaurant without a single word said between them Jack decided he finally had enough. "Look Sam, I'm really sorry about last night, but I thought it was the right thing to do."

"That's fine Jack, you don't like me that way, believe me your not the first to feel that way. I mean I'm a geek, I guess I should just live with it." She said while looking at the table between them.

Jack knew that he had a way out with what was said. He knew Sam wouldn't pressure him into anything sexual anymore, but he also knew that he would hate himself if he let her continue to think of herself so degradingly.

"Sam, Sam look at me" and she lifted her gaze from the table and looked him in the eye. "Sam, you are so beautiful, and brilliant, and I enjoy every minute with you, but as cliché as this sounds, and believe me, if you knew me you would know how much I hate those. It's not you, it's me. I have major issues and you don't need to be dragged into them right now."

"I'm not asking for marriage Jack, I'm asking for a week of fun, something I've never had."

"We can have fun without having sex Sam." _Although that would be a great way to spend the week_.

"Fine, whatever. Not to change the subject, because I must admit I really enjoy hearing excuses for why people don't want to have sex with me, but what are we going to do today?"

"I don't really care, it's your trip, you decide."

"Okay, I want to go to the Stratosphere." She told him.

"What is a Stratosphere?" he asked her.

"I saw a brochure at the hotel, its supposedly got this amazing rollercoaster and I've never been on a rollercoaster before."

"Never?" he chocked out as his eyes grew wide. "Well then Stratosphere it is. Good practice for our want-to-be astronaut." He told her with a sexy grin.

Sam just smiled to herself, amazed that they could go from awkward silence to comfortable bantering.

They took the city bus to their destination and soon found themselves at the top of a sky scraper. "So Sam, am I going to have to here you scream for the whole ride?" he asked her with a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure Jack, I told you this will be my first time, I'm not sure if I'm a screamer or not" she told him with a twinkle in her eye.

Jack became suddenly aware that she probably wasn't talking about the rollercoaster anymore. "So, after you" he said as he gestured with his hand for her to go first.

As it turned out Sam was born for speed. After they got off the rollercoaster she couldn't stop smiling or talking. She was running formulas through her head regarding gravity and velocity so she could calculate the G forces. She only realized that she was talking allowed when Jack told her his brain was too small for her to continue.

"Okay Sam, as much fun as going on the same ride a dozen times in one day is, I need food."

Sam laughed and said, "I'm sorry Jack, I didn't realize how late it was. How about we go to a club, and we can just spend the rest of the night there?"

Jack had resigned himself to the fact that Sam was here to party, and nothing he was going to say would change her mind. So instead of his usual protests or excuses he just lifted his arm in the typical, "after you" gesture and followed her out to the club.

* * *

**Well I did it. Another Chapter and in a lot less time then a year! Probably about a week until the next one too. I work about 70 hours a week. So it's the best I can do. And of course...please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much for all of your support!**

* * *

Sam was acting like a kid in a candy store. This club was like any other Jack had ever been to, music, dancing, and drinking. Nothing exciting to him, but when you haven't been to very many, he could understand her enthusiasm.

They were sitting at a small table off to the one side, each with a beer in their hand. Sam had been dancing in her seat for about 10 minutes. Jack had long since refused her invitations to dance, despite her obvious desire to do so. Suddenly a tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes appeared to the left of Sam. He had a grin from ear to ear. "Care to dance beautiful?" he asked.

With one quick glance at Jack she nodded her head and said, "I'd love to."

The man grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. Jack didn't know what song they were playing, he didn't know too much about music, but he did know he didn't like how everyone was dancing to it. Sam and "the guy" as Jack had labeled him, were both facing the same direction. One of his hands was draped across her stomach, pulling her whole body snug against his. Meanwhile his free hand was roaming all over her body. And the way their hips were moving, Jack didn't even want to contemplate.

It took about 30 seconds before Jack decided that he had had enough of watching them. He jumped out of his seat and stalked towards the couple. Just as he was about to reach them and throw the guy across the room, the music changed to one of a much slower pace.

Sam's arms just circled around the guys neck when Jack reached them. Jack taped the guy on the shoulder rather forcefully and said, "Get lost!"

"Hey man, I was dancing with her first!" the guy replied.

"And I'm dancing with her now," Jack yelled at him back.

"I don't think so buddy," the guy snarled.

"Well I do!" Jack's hand was tucked into a fist, but before he could us it Sam stepped in between the two men.

She turned towards Jack and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jack realized that what he just did probably wasn't the smartest move in his life. He just embarrassed her infront of everyone in the club and for what? His own unexplainable jealousy? He instantly calmed down and grabbed Sam's arm to pull her a few steps away from the dance floor. "Look Sam, I'm sorry. I don't even know what to say right now."

"Well you better say something Jack! What the hell was that about?"

"Umm…I wanted a dance?" he said questioningly.

"Oh please, you said no all night! What the hell changed your mind?" She noticed Jack's eyes dart towards the guy she had been dancing with and it all made sense. "You have got to be kidding me Jack! You don't like me. You have said so yourself! You're not allowed to do this jealousy thing. This is ridiculous!"

"What if I said I did like you" he whispered to her quietly.

"What?" All her rage left her body with that one sentence, but she needed more from him.

"What if I said I did like you," he repeated. "What if I told you that I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day I met you. That I have been telling myself that I'm not good enough for you. I know I'm not, but neither is he," he said as he pointed to the guy that she had just been dancing with. "And neither is that guy that you met on the bus."

"Jack…" she whispered. She had no idea what to say.

"This is a bad idea," he muttered to himself before he leaned in and kissed her. Not a small peck or a nice sweet kiss, but a full blown, tongue dueling, hands wandering, kiss. Afterall he did have a weeks worth of built up sexual tension he needed to release.

Sam was shocked, but she had been trying to get this out of Jack for a week, so she was not about to question him. After getting over the initial shock, and then her own timid ness, she too got very into the kiss.

Things were definitely getting too carried away for how public of a place they were in. Sam broke off the kiss and looked Jack in the eye. Her knees felt weak after seeing the passion and desire in his eyes. "Please," was all she whispered to him.

He then looked her straight in the eye and asked, "are you sure?"

All she had to do was nod her head and he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club.

They wandered the streets, but thankfully didn't have the same difficulties that night as they did the night previous. Most people headed home that night, so finding a room was not a problem.

They were both sitting on the bed quite uncomfortabley. They knew what they wanted, but without the desire that was driving them earlier, things had slowed down. Jack was the one that broke first. He turned towards Sam, put a hand on her cheek, leaned in and kissed her tenderly. I didn't take long for things to resume to the passion that they were experiencing earlier.

Jack wanted to go slow, he knew what this ment to her. He slowly lowered her to the bed, so his body was covering hers. His hands wandered underneath her shirt and slowly roamed up and down her torso. After a few minutes he decided to take the next step and slowly lifted the shirt over her head. Before he went any further he stopped and looked in her eyes, "You're gorgreous," he told her.

Sam didn't know what to say. Instead she just smiled shyly, lifted her head towards his, and resumed from where they left off.

Jack made sure this was the most unforgettable night of her life. Unknowingly to him, his too.

* * *

**Well as promised, there is another one. Not quite my favourite, but it's the best I could do!**


End file.
